


CrystalGemCosplay

by AwkwardDarkness



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), amethyst is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDarkness/pseuds/AwkwardDarkness
Summary: After establishing a large fanbase through their cosplay, Lapis and Peridot have to shoot new pictures with closer pose than they're used to.Can Peridot handle a kiss on the cheek from Lapis?
Relationships: Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 37





	CrystalGemCosplay

**Author's Note:**

> this wonderful idea was brought to you by my lovely, awesome and talented friend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0ell0! i just worked with the awesome foundation they left for me~

CrystalGemCosplay was a newish account run by a close group of friends who were named after gems, it wasn’t planned, it just happened like that.

It started through Steven Universe, son of middling Youtube sensation and vlogger Greg Universe. Greg started vlogging to help him through the loss of his wife Rose Quartz and garnered some success.

Rose’s friends were introduced to the vlog, Garnet, the soft spoken tough one, Amethyst, the fun loving loud one and Pearl, the analytical one who loved Rose a lot more than she cared to admit.

One day, Steven begged Greg to take him to the Empire City Comic Con, Greg agreed, detailing Steven’s progress with his cosplay through his vlogs. Eventually with a lot of begging and puppy dog eyes, Steven managed to rope Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl into the whole cosplay thing.

They loved it. The internet loved it even more.

All of them had their own creative flair to the account, they even had their own names for the different teams of people, Opal for Pearl/Amethyst, Sugilite for Garnet/Amethyst, Sardonyx for Pearl/Garnet, etc.

They even met up with Rose’s old friend Bismuth, getting her in as a costume maker.

But Steven got a few messages one day, one from a cosplayer named Peridot and one from a cosplayer named Lapis Lazuli asking to join.

They both already had a large following so Steven made arrangements to add them to the family.

They met up and Steven welcomed them in.

A few years passed and eventually Lapis and Peridot became the most popular pair on the account.

The problem was… Peridot was falling HARD.

Lapis was so tall and pretty. Her smile made Peridot’s heart skip a beat.

Camp Pining Hearts was their main fandom right now, Peridot thought that was ironic.

Lapis cosplayed as Percy and Peridot was Pierre, the fans ate it up.

So through the fan discord, Steven asked what poses they thought Peridot and Lapis should do.  
The answers were cute. Just some sweet couple poses. Naturally, Peridot freaked out.

“You can’t be serious with these?!” Peridot exclaimed. “They’re not really something any of us have done before!”

Amethyst leaned back on the plush hotel bed, “Yeah, they kind of are, P-dot. Pearl and I did a few like those for…”

Amethyst paused for a few moments, turning her head to Pearl on the same bed, “Which one was it again P?”

Pearl was focused on her sewing but she said simply, “Daphne and Velma. That started the whole Opal ship…”

Pearl smiled over at Amethyst who stuck her tongue out giving finger guns.

“THAT DOESN’T STOP ME FROM FREAKING OUT!” Peridot shouted.

Steven tried to reassure her, “Peridot, it’s gonna be ok.”

“Is it though?”

Lapis put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder and smiled, “Let’s give the people what they want, right?”

Peridot sighed, “Right.” and tried to hide the blush on her face.

“Good.” Garnet finally spoke up looking through her phone. “Because it seems like that’s all that they’re suggesting.”

“Awesome!” Steven beamed, “Let’s all get ready for tomorrow and go back to our own rooms!”

~~

The next morning was full of hustle and bustle.

Peridot was too nervous to really pay attention to anything happening to her.

Her hair was styled and her cosplay on without a single action from the short girl to stop it.

Lapis looked angelic, tall with long legs, her shorts showing them off and the handkerchief around her neck.

The overly applied blush to get the anime look made her cheeks look so… kissable? Oh god, this is the day where Peridot dies. Write it on her tombstone, death by beauty.

“Peridot? Are you alright?” Pearl asked as she was applying the same blush to Peridot’s cheeks.

“W-what? Oh, I’m fine! Nothing to worry about! I’m definitely not panicking!” Peridot stuttered, hoping the panic wasn’t showing in her voice.

Pearl’s voice lowered so only Peridot could hear her, “You know, I was in the same position you were once…”

“You were?”

“Oh, of course, the Daphne and Velma shoot… Amethyst was the most gorgeous woman I’d ever seen at that point. Looking at her made my heart burst~”

Peridot looked over to Amethyst who was spraying cheese from the can, directly into her mouth dressed as Supergirl.

“Really? Her?” Peridot asked.

Pearl readjusted her long black wig and blazer, “The heart pines for what it pines for, Pierre.”

Peridot giggled, “I shouldn’t judge… I did once see Lapis fail to drink a glass of water and it spilled all over her… God, she’s pretty…”

“She’s probably feeling the exact same way. Just try and remember that whilst doing the poses.” Pearl winked.

What did that mean? What kind of poses did Garnet pick?

Oh god. Start planning Peridot’s funeral now.

It wasn’t long before Steven was ushering them all out of the room down towards the convention floor.

~~~

Peridot was practically clinging to Garnet’s leg until they found a spot to take pictures.

Garnet wasn’t cosplaying anyone that day as she and Steven agreed to take Opal and Lapis/Peridot to different locations for variety on the Instagram account.

Peridot wished that Garnet could read her mind as both her and Lapis huddled around the iPad ready to see what poses Garnet had in store.

As they committed the first few to memory, Peridot looked at the last one and panicked, it was a kiss on the cheek!

Peridot swallowed her fear and put on her game face.

~~~

The first few poses went beautifully, with Garnet giving a thumbs up after every single one.

Then the last pose came.

It will be painless, Peridot thought.

“Hey, Peri.” Lapis started, “How about we do something a little… extra instead, you know, for the fans?”

Peridot knew she shouldn’t say yes but some part of her wanted to nod her head.

“Awesome! Just roll with it, ok?” Lapis said, reaching down to grab Peridot’s cheek.

Before Peridot could have a single second to panic, she found Lapis’s lips brushing hers gently.

Garnet grinned so wide as she said “Got it.”

Lapis moved away and as she opened her eyes to look at Peridot’s face, she started rambling, “Oh no, I should have told you, I’m so sorry! Amethyst told me to do something big to show you I liked you and I messed up. Gah, I should-”

Lapis was cut off by Peridot’s lips locking with hers, lightly for a few seconds before breaking off.

“I like you too.” Peridot smiled, pulling her in again for a deeper kiss.

The couple soon confirmed a blossoming relationship on the account, choosing to go by the ship name: “Turquoise”.

The pic of them kissing still holds the most amount of likes on the Instagram after 2 years...


End file.
